Lady Menshikov
by bandcrazy01
Summary: When Vika Menshikov was young, she only aspired to learn magic and make her father proud. Forget this 'lady-like' business! In response to #getourrussiansisterastory that became suddenly trending on the reviews of Time Swap.
1. Chapter 1: Vlad Attempts to Build a Fort

Kazimir's grin beamed once I removed the cold snow from my face. Why would he throw it at me? I didn't understand, and I suddenly felt like maybe my oldest brother hated me.

He rushed up and kneeled in the snow once he saw the tears start. "Don't cry _sestra_ , it is just a _snezhnyy shar_!"

I'm about to whine about how cold it is, but he directs my attention to his hands. He grabs a handful of snow and makes it a ball. After a moment of him shaping it, he lifts it so I can see it at eye level. It's not a perfect sphere, but it's still a ball. Kazimir grabbed my gloved hand and put the ball of snow comfortably in my hands.

"Throw it at Yevgeni!"

I considered the idea and changed my mind by tossing it to the face half a foot away from me. Kazimir grinned as he wipes it off of his face, and I giggle towards getting my revenge. "See? It's fun! Try making your own now!"

I squatted to gather a mound of snow. Kazimir laughs and reduces the size before letting me continue. I took a while in making my ball, wanting to make sure it _was_ a ball. "Okay, now throw it at Yevgeni."

Yevgeni is a fair distance away from us, in the process of building a fort out of the snow with my other brother, Vladimir. I had been interested in helping them, but my brothers told me I would 'mess it up'. Instead, I watched until Kazimir had thrown a snowball at me.

I threw it with as much force, but it fell apart in the snow a good two feet away from me. Kazimir chuckled and made another sizable mound of snow before me, encouraging to try again. Not allowing my failure to stop me, I made another _snezhnyy shar_ , and I was much faster at molding it into a ball this time. My throw was better, hitting my second-oldest brother just below his right knee.

This earned his attention, and he scowled as he figured it out within mere seconds. " _Rodnoy brat_ , what are you doing?"

"Teaching _Sestra_ how to fight back, Yevgeni." He stood up from the snow as he said this. "I think I'll show her how to destroy her brothers' pathetic fort next."

Yevgeni paled, seeming embarrassed now to the confrontation our oldest brother is giving. Vladimir was the one to pipe up, "She will ruin it, Kazimir!"

Kazimir approached their attempt at a snow wall, and immediately shoved a 'brick' off from the top, crumbling on top of a now embarrassed Vladimir. " _She_ would build better bricks than you apparently can, Vlad."

Yevgeni now peered down at me, seeming rather upset now. "Vika, would you like to join us?"

This earned himself a slap upside the head from Kazimir. "Too late _glupyy_! Enjoy your failure of a fort. We'll be enjoying _goryachiy shokolad_."

Yes! My dear brother makes the best hot chocolate! The other two perked up in interest, looking as if they would like to join. "No, just us. The two of you must learn respect."

" _That's not fair!_ " Vladimir protested, about to start whining.

Kazimir glared him down, intimidating him from continuing. "Now you know how she feels." He stepped away from the wall that now looks like it will fall on top of Vlad at any moment. "Come with me, Vika."

While it had been nice that my older brother stood up for me, I couldn't help but feel bad for them. Kazimir seemed like he noticed as he helped me shed the winter coat off upon entering the palace. He even brushed some of the snow out of my hair from the snowball he had thrown earlier.

"Do not feel bad. You are a Menshikov as much as they are, _sestra_. You will not let them tell you what you cannot do. Do you understand?"

I nodded, earning a grin from my brother to finally replace the hidden rage that was in his green eyes. Kazimir's anger frightens me, I worry he may hurt our brothers at times. He then led me towards the kitchen for his famous _goryachiy shokolad_.

Our _roditeli_ had left the twenty-year-old in charge of us during their leave. This is not the first time, and it may not be the last. Sometimes the seventeen-year-old Yevgeni will challenge his rules, deciding to stir up trouble that he will be punished for later when our father comes home. Vladimir seems to want to follow his behavior, being as he is only five years younger.

Our parents as currently in Cairo, Egypt. They never say what it is about, but they do this yearly. Important business with the Chief Lector of the Per Ankh, but that is all we know. I would like to go there to learn, but our _roditeli_ insist we will learn much faster staying in St. Petersburg.

Kaz is a skilled statuary magician. He had made me a music box with a beautiful ballerina shabti that dances to the music whenever I open it. I received it last month when I turned seven. Except such a skill is not needed in the work our family is in.

My brothers are learning to become well-versed in curses and magic that is otherwise considered forbidden. Menshikovs are trained to kill, primarily rogue magicians. Being descendants of priests of Ra, it's our duty to keep Isfet down.

I won't start my training in this until I turn ten. For now, I get to dabble a little to see where my skill actually lies. So far, I'm awful at fire and water.

Yevgeni is a water elementalist who would rather learn more about it than the scrolls our father gives him to study. Vladimir is an animal charmer, sometimes he can be seen playing with a bird during the summer. I know Kazimir practices making shabtis on his free-time, sometimes letting me observe so long as I can keep relatively quiet.

The hot mug of chocolate sat before me at the table. Kazimir slid a spoonful of the orange crème fraiche into the middle of the mug. I watched him pour his as well before sitting at the table with me. We took a sip at the same time, letting a satisfied sound escape shortly after.

I dipped my right index finger into the crème to taste it by itself. Kazimir chided me for this behavior, but I just grinned at him after licking it off of my finger. "It's delicious though!"

" _Otets_ would label it _nesvoystvennyy_ ," Kaz was quick to remind, earning an immediate pout from me.

Somehow, I am to be expected to be a fighter _and_ a lady. _Mama_ has been teaching me how, but I'm more interested in learning magic and I tend to forget my lessons. This annoys her, and she has even gone so far as to close me off from learning magic to retain my focus.

"You must stand up for yourself, Vika. I won't be around all the time to slap Yevgeni. Soon, _Otets_ will be sending me out to work." Kaz frowned as he swirled his mug a bit.

My eyes lit up in excitement. "You are done with your lessons?"

His green eyes lifted to me, and he seems worried. "No, but I will be learning from experience now. Father will come with a few times, and then he will decide from there."

"You will do great _starshiy brat_!" I spoke with confidence in my brother's skill. " _Otets_ will be proud!"

" _Blagodaryu vas_ Vika."

The _goryachiy shokolad_ had warmed me up quickly, but my brother insisted on pouring me another. That's when Vladimir entered, choosing to pout by the table. Kazimir scowled to this behavior, calling it childish and that Vlad should be ashamed for displaying it.

"I'm cold though!"

" _Mne vse ravno_ , Vladimir." Kaz purposely poured himself the last of the hot chocolate.

Vlad went for whining, and Kazimir's eyes are glaring him down. Afraid for Vladimir's head, I scooted my mug towards the twelve-year-old. His brown eyes lit up, looking at me to make sure that it's okay with me to take it. I nod and he quickly chugs it down before Kaz can speak.

He says his thanks and leaves as I notice Kaz's eyes on me. "You are too nice, _sestra_."

"I didn't want you to hit him," I admitted.

Kazimir smirks at this. "Don't do it too often, they will gladly take advantage of it."

I helped my older brother clean up before skipping off to find something to do now. I could practice some magic, but _Otets_ would be angered if I did without his supervision. I found Radmila playing with her baby, Mikhail. I said my hellos, and Radmila welcomed me to stay with them for a few minutes.

Radmila is a close friend of _Mama's_ , she's willing to help me learn how to 'be a lady'. They both think I should spend my time _away_ from my brothers so as to not let them distract me. That's why I rolled my eyes to her asking if I had played with my brothers or not.

"The _sneg_ is nice and sticky. Yevgeni and Vladimir were making a fort out of it."

She immediately went to scold me, saying that if my mother were here, I wouldn't be out playing in the snow. Then bashed Kazimir, saying he should know better than to let me play with them. "Kaz showed me how to make a _snezhnyy shar_."

That just made it worse, and she insisted I stay here and play with Mikhail instead. Apparently, there's a big difference between the two. Radmila says that a lady should know how to take care of the children. No offense to Mikhail, but I would much rather sit in silence to watch my older brother make a shabti.

Then we received word that my _roditeli_ will be home in a few hours. So Radmila had cleaned me up a bit and picked the nicest dress I have to look presentable for their return. I _hate_ dresses, they restrict my movement. The dress shoes are horrible as well, I've broken many heels because I insist on running in them. Why put so much time into putting my hair up when it will simply fall out to any activity? _Why_ do I have to dress up when my brothers can look like they rolled in horse _navoz_?

We waited by the doors to greet them home. Yevgeni is trying to flatten Vladimir's copper hair, and Vlad is pulling away and complaining to Kazimir. Kaz seemed distracted by his own thoughts, so Vlad resorted to yanking on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Stop whining and fix your hair, Vlad," our older brother made sure to raise his voice much more than Vladimir had.

Vlad went to fix it, scared that he may be pushing his luck with Kaz. Yevgeni spotted me and a stupid grin formed. "There's the little _printsessa_!"

They tease for the nice things I have to put on. It's part of the reason I hate it. Again, a slap sounded to the back of Yev's skull, and this time he yelped. "What did _I_ do?"

"Leave Vika alone, will you?" Kazimir scowled.

The doors opened, and our parents are back from Cairo. _Otets_ seems to be beaming as he sees his children are welcoming them back. _Mama_ looks exhausted, but she has enough strength in her to correct my curtsy.

"Kazimir," _Otets_ places his hand on his firstborn's shoulder, "we have a _rabota_! The Chief Lector is interested in how well you will do. We will head out tonight. First, _obed_!"

Yev and Vlad congratulate our oldest brother, but I hesitate to the forced smile on his face. Why would he not be excited? He gets to apply the things he has been learning finally!

Though the Menshikov family wants to still act like royalty, we have our meals with the entire palace. Our meals are three or four courses, like a typical royal meal. First the soup, then fish, and then the main course, which is then followed by dessert. The main course happened to be ham with red wine.

 _Otets_ asked about my brothers' studies while they had been away. He had given them things to do while he had been gone. This quickly got carried away with the topic of the snowstorm that had swept in last night, discussing the fort that had apparently fallen over. None of us brought up the fact that I had wanted to join, or the fact that Kaz had me throw snow at one of them.

When dinner was done, _Mama_ declared we go to bed early due to her exhaustion. Thankfully she allowed us to stay up long enough to say our goodbyes to _Otets_ and Kazimir. "We will see you all in a few days," _Otets_ promises.

Kaz is forced by his brothers to hug and hugs me without anything needing to be said. I'm upset to see our father go already, and even more upset to know I will have to spend a few days without my favorite brother. I know he will do well, he will honor our father with his skill.

I propped the music box open, the lullaby softly playing as the ballerina starts to dance to the music. I then went to bed and slowly drifted off knowing I'll be happy to see them come home.

* * *

 **Sestra- Sister**

 **Snezhnyy shar- Snowball**

 **Rodnoy brat- Brother**

 **Glupyy- Stupid**

 **Goryachiy shokolad- Hot chocolate**

 **Roditeli- Parents**

 **Otets- Father**

 **Nesvoystvennyy- Unladylike**

 **Mama- Mother**

 **Starshiy brat- Older brother**

 **Blagodaryu vas- Thank you**

 **Mne vse ravno- I do not care**

 **Navoz- Manure**

 **Printsessa- Princess**

 **Rabota- Job**

 **Obed- Dinner**

* * *

 **This was quite difficult to write. Mostly because I was unsure if I wanted to keep writing it or scrap it and do something else to start off Vika's story.**

 **Let me know what you think by either review or PM.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2: Yev Helps Steal Food

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've had a rough past month. It hadn't helped that I struggled to write this chapter either. Enjoy reading and let me know what you think. Thank you!**

A week passed and we had received no word from my father or Kazimir. Yevgeni and Vladimir have completed what _Otets_ had set out for them before our parents had left for Cairo, so they were out having fun in the snow. Since _Mama_ is home, I've been indoors relearning how to curtsy and recently started to learn the piano. They've also made me start helping care for Mikhail.

So, when Yevgeni declared his boredom and requested to visit St. Petersburg from our mother, I begged to go with. She had hesitated but eventually allowed it, so long as Yevgeni keeps a good eye on me. The best part about being out in the city is the fact that I _have_ to wear casual clothing for my own safety.

The locals currently call the city Leningrad in respect to the death of Vladimir Lenin. Before that, it went by Petrograd. The Eighteenth Nome still calls it St. Petersburg, because most of the magicians that live here know it by that name.

At this point in time, nobility is massively frowned upon. There are high risks to flaunting it as well, so for our safety we wear closer to peasants. Women are working as well, which means I can be more relaxed when I walk the streets.

Joseph Stalin had recently made a speech discussing mistakes made by Lenin's leadership. More than a month ago, he had published his push towards more industry. It had also been decided recently to push collectivization, which is supposed to help with the grain shortage. It's been observed that the citizens are upset with these changes.

Yev asked Vlad if he was interested in coming with, which he wasn't and chose to be rather rude on the subject. "What is there to see? People starving?"

So we went out into the city. There are more glares than usual this time, and Yev brushes it off as the poor state of the city's morale. Most of them seem worse off than I last remember, and that was a few months ago when _Otets_ had me accompany him. Yevgeni insists it's the same, but I've probably not noticed as much as I am now.

So why visit the city if it's in such a horrible state? We tire of the _dvorets_ , spending most of our time inside makes it boring. Most visiting magicians compliment the palace, but it makes it difficult to relate since we are always around it. Thankfully we rarely have visitors, and when we do, they had been invited by our father.

Father is the third most powerful magician within the Per Ankh, making him an important figure amongst us. The Chief Lector will ask for his aid in big matters, matters that stay secret. So, when we have visitors, they are _also_ important figures of the House of Life.

Chief Lector Iskandar had visited once last year. He's a kindly old man, but you could tell he was only there for an audience with _Otets_. Yevgeni and Vladimir hadn't seemed thrilled to see him. Kazimir had simply shown hospitality, but I couldn't tell if he was happy or not to see the man. For me, it was the first time I had encountered him, so I was overwhelmed to meet him finally.

I stopped in my tracks upon seeing a woman with two children a little younger than me. She had a small bag of food she is carrying while speaking reassuring words. Her left hand is heavily bandaged, and she looks exhausted.

Yev hadn't seemed annoyed when he noticed me watching them. "Famine is a terrible thing to stare at, _printsessa_."

" _Mama_ and Radmila say it's the woman's job to care for the children." They seem smaller than they should be. "How is she to do that with a hurt hand?"

He clicks his tongue and lands his hand on my right shoulder. "Probably injured at work. I don't think her hand is her biggest concern, Vika."

Obviously not, but I doubt it helps any. "That ration is meant to last them the week. One of them will pass, but it'll be for the best for the family's survival."

My eyes widened, turning away from them to face my brother now. My throat tightens as I process his words now swimming in my head. A quick glance, and I know that the older child looks too twig-like. "They need help, Yev."

"They all do, but this is what they had wanted. We cannot interfere with what they've set in motion, _sestra_."

"We have food!" I protest.

Yev scowls and kneels to be at my eye level. His voice got much lower, and he's whispering as we notice another family walk past us. "They would rather kill us, Vika."

I pout as I process that. Our older brother's words stuck with me though, and I decided I wouldn't let Yevgeni keep me down. "We have to do _something_!"

I can see his annoyance creeping on his face. He doesn't want to, but he can already tell that I won't keep quiet about this either. Two minutes passed before he exhales deeply and stands straight. "I have an idea, but you'll have to follow my instructions."

He had an interesting plan. Yev was going to try his hand at manipulating the ration officers to get 'us' some food that we'll give later on to the family. I just needed to act sad through it all to make it more believable. Yev would claim that we are parentless and need food, an excuse to make up for not having the proper paperwork.

At first, the officer studied us, and I lower my head in fear that it might not work. Thankfully it had, and we were given the same sized bag of food as the family that we are going to help. Yevgeni was in a happier mood, thanking the officer for their kindness and we went on our way.

"I'm surprised that worked!" Yev whispered my way as he adjusted the bag against his left shoulder.

I smile up at him. "Of course, it worked, you've studied long enough!"

We had gone silent as we passed a man who seemed in a hurry. A nudge to my left arm before Yevgeni lowered himself a bit to get closer to my ear. "I don't think it would have worked without you there, _sestra_."

My heart soared a little to the compliment. Yev rarely gives them, so it meant a lot to hear it from him. "Thank you."

We found the woman and her children, they hadn't gone very far from where we had first seen them. We both decided to wait until they got to their home and then knock on their door. There would be too many eyes on us if we decided to give them the food now, which Yevgeni claimed to be dangerous.

It was late afternoon by the time they had approached a building that looked like it hadn't been loved in years. Yev told me to wait a few more minutes, peering around to take in the faces around us. No officers seemed to be around, just more residents hurrying to get things done for the day.

Yevgeni tugged on my left arm before leading the way to their home. I kept his pace and waited after he had knocked on their door. It had been a minute before the wood creaked in reply.

The woman seemed startled to see us, quickly closing the door behind her so her children couldn't see. "Can I help you?"

Yev frowned for a second before replying. "Yes, can we come in first? Vika is a bit cold."

She took a moment of taking me in before welcoming us into their home. I hadn't honestly noticed until we had stepped inside that I was in fact cold. Yevgeni thanked her before handing the rations over. She seemed properly confused by this, so Yev just placed it on the small wooden table as her two children stared in confusion at us.

"Your sister is cold, we don't need your food as payment for staying here for a while," she finally managed to speak.

Yevgeni laughed nervously, so I decided to speak up in his place. "We got the food for you."

The children seemed happy about it, but their mother was still speechless as her eyes stayed on me. I decided to tell her about how I felt when I saw her earlier and that I wanted us to help them. I hadn't told them about Yev tricking the ration officer, or the fact that we are not 'proper' citizens.

She looked like she could cry now, and she hugged both of us. She thanked us repeatedly but told us to keep the food for ourselves, which we had both refused to do. Eventually she caved, and welcomed us to visit at any time, or even ask for her help for anything in the future.

We traded names, but only our firsts because Menshikov is a blatant noble name these days. Her name is Ludmila. The oldest son is Bogdan and the youngest is Pavel.

When we left her home, Yevgeni had waited about a block before laughing. I stared at him for a reason, which he gave rather easily. "I was mad that you would even _think_ about helping them. I only intended to visit a park and head back home, not make friends of one of the citizens of St. Petersburg."

I tell him that I'm sorry I ruined his plans, but he abruptly stopped me before I could finish. "What we did today is much better than what I had in mind, _printsessa_. Never apologize for it."

His words put me in a better mood. I could now see that Yev is much happier than he had been earlier today as well. I wonder if telling _Mama_ will allow her to let me go out more often than not. Yevgeni agreed that it was worth a try, though mentioned that she could very easily be angered by it.

We stopped in front of the mansion upon seeing _Mama_ and Vladimir welcoming _Otets_ home. Except Vlad seemed frozen, and _Mama_ had abruptly landed a fist on our father's chest. The first strike was followed by more until he had her wrists in his hands, talking softly to her as if to calm her down.

She escaped his grip by backing up, tears on her face as she screams before storming back into the palace. _Otets_ mutters something under his breath as he looks around and stops to seeing us. Vlad had taken this opportunity to run back inside, seeming upset as well.

I'm very confused as to what is happening. Yev clears his throat before welcoming him home. "Where's Kazimir?"

Our father hesitates, but he starts off by telling us of an Egyptian magician who wields a khopesh. He ranks seventh in power within the Per Ankh, and he's an upstart who will do anything for the Chief Lector's attention. No name had been given, and Yev and I know better than to ask for more details from _Otets_.

He told us that the mission that they had left for had been given to him by Iskandar himself, with the intention of having Kazimir accompany. Somehow, this man heard about this mission and had shown up as well with his group.

 _Otets_ stops from going any further into it, kneeling to be at my eye level. "Kazimir is gone."

I notice my brother freeze up just as Vlad had been. "When will he come home?" I ask, but I'm starting to worry that I won't see him again.

A tear escapes my father's left eye as he takes a few seconds before answering. "Kazimir died as an honorable Menshikov in duty to his Chief Lector."

I could feel my throat close up as the rest of my father's words went muffled. My oldest brother is dead? How? He was amazing with his studies, _Otets_ was proud of it.

Yev had brushed past him to go inside, not wanting to say another word. _Otets_ is holding my hands in his, and I realize this is the first time I've seen him cry. "Deep breaths, Vika."

"He's not dead!" I somehow manage words despite how painful it was to push them out. "Kaz is a great magician! He's going to make you proud, _Otets_!"

He closes his eyes, taking a breath. "I'm _very_ proud of Kaz, Vika. Do not ever doubt that."

The tears are pooling in my eyes, and he goes to wipe them away. "If you were there, _you_ would be proud of your oldest brother too."

I seemed to understand why everyone had left. I wanted to run far away from this. I want my brother back. I curled up into a ball on my bed after slamming the door to my bedroom. I cried, calling for Kaz to come back.

When my door opened, I realized I wasn't sure how much time I had spent in here. _Otets_ had entered, and I turned away from seeing him further as I silently cried now. The fog of my thoughts cleared somewhat to the familiar tune of the music box, the door closing shortly after.

I turn over and watch the ballerina dance to the music again, new moves as she seems to like to change it. I sniffle as I could easily remember how happy I was to see it, Kazimir beaming to my joy. I was never going to see that smile again.


	3. Chapter 3: Razvod

Kazimir Menshikov's death brought a new wind to the palace. _Mama_ refused any requests to visit the city beyond the walls. Yev says it's because she's being protective of us. She also no longer talks with _Otets_ , clearly mad at him to the point that it upsets him further.

 _Mama_ seemed even more annoyed at my insistence to learn magic, wanting to teach me 'lady-like' things instead. I've already mastered my curtsy to the point that I don't need to think about it. I've even impressed her with how easily I could set the table. So, I've learned to not bother her with magic anymore, instead using whatever free time I have to do so.

 _Otets_ is still training my brothers, but it's not as proudful as it was. It's more secretive than before, and not announcing itself towards our mother. Vladimir and Yevgeni are no longer discussing their studies. _Otets_ hardly seems up to helping me figure out where my talent lies, but he tries to seem upbeat on the matter.

It was the summer before I was to turn ten that I was jolted from the depressed state of the palace. Vladimir is an animal charmer, and he looks forward to the birds returning in the spring. He had been somewhat happy to see them return, and I had started to join him for a break.

Then one bright summer day, I walked into the courtyard to find it quiet, but Vladimir was still sitting at the stone bench that he prefers. I went to approach and froze to the many dead birds on the stone pathway. Vlad has one in his hands, having just twisted its head around just like he had to the many others.

I stood five feet away, I suppose shocked that my brother would do such a thing. Two minutes of me watching him observe his work in his hands before dropping it to the path to join the rest. His brown eyes land on me, and I jumped in surprise to his sudden movement.

It took a few seconds for me to calm down and realize he's crying. I took a minute to figure out what to even do about this. "Vladimir, why…?"

"It's not fair, Vika. _They_ got to come home, but Kazimir couldn't. Why is that?"

I don't have an answer for this, still absorbing the fact that my brother had just killed several of the birds that had helped calm us from the problems within the _dvorets_. They don't typically linger here, Vladimir makes them visit this spot. While it had been peaceful, it seems my brother had turned his anger towards them this time.

"Birds are pathetic, they leave to escape the cold like cowards. Kaz wasn't scared of the cold, Vika."

"I miss him too, Vlad," I hardly manage out, eyes still taking in the birds he had killed at his feet.

I should tell someone, shouldn't I? There's something wrong about this, but I have no idea what to do let alone what to say. If only Yevgeni was here, he would know how to handle this.

"We should clean this up," I finally manage out. "Before _Mama_ sees."

 _Otets_ had left for Cairo. Since _Mama_ is not happy with him, Yev went to accompany him. _Otets_ was hesitant in having him come with, but Yevgeni insisted. Yev is twenty now, the age that Kaz had been considered for missions. Yev says our father might not want to let the rest of us follow in that same footprint, but Yev wants to.

It took a little more coaxing to get Vladimir into reality. If _Mama_ saw this massacre, she would immediately blame her husband for it. Never mind the fact that Vlad has emotions that he took out on the birds. _This_ could be the final straw to their marriage, and I'm certain she would take me with her so I never touch the books my brothers are learning from.

Vladimir seemed to have woken up, upset that he had ended the lives of so many birds. The carnage just laying on the stone path, more birds chirping in the trees that I'm sure he had summoned but they had been smart enough to keep out of his reach. He insisted on burying them, even went to find a shovel to dig the hole himself.

I helped him put all of the dead birds into this hole and watched him even the dirt above them. We had been quiet for several minutes, just working in silence. " _Otets_ doesn't want any of us to go on missions, not after Kazimir." Vlad's eyes are still on the dirt he had flattened. "Yevgeni knows he won't go on one, but he is hoping to find the man responsible for all of this."

My eyes widened as they stayed on Vlad, who finally faced me now. " _Otets_ doesn't want any of us to know who he is. All we know is he's a combat magician."

Why would our father not want his children to know the killer of their older brother? Vlad took a step towards me, reaching his right hand for my left to gently hold. "Yev and I are in agreement. We are going to find this man, and we plan to make him hurt as much as he has done to us. Are you with us, Vika?"

Kazimir's smile has been missed deeply. Our parents appear on the verge of a divorce. Our father still hurts from the loss of his first born, and it hasn't helped that blame has been directed at him for it. It's been difficult to have fun in the palace now. My brothers are filled with tears and rage. All _I_ have managed to do is cry at night and privately practice making the hot chocolate he was good at. It's been annoying that I can't get the same result as Kaz could.

Being reminded of it hurt, and a tear escaped in response as I took a deep breath as an attempt to settle my emotions. If our father doesn't want anything to be done, then I will happily join my two brothers in settling the score. I nod to Vlad's question.

He rubs his thumb on the top of my hand. "Yev insisted you probably wouldn't. Said there was no point in getting you involved if you do end up leaving with _Mama_. I know you want to train more in magic, and _Otets_ hasn't been very willing. If he decides to not show you the books we've been reading, I'll see about giving you them anyways."

That's quite the promise, but my heart is happy for the possibility of still learning despite our family dispute. "Thank you, Vladimir."

He had put the shovel back in the shed he had found it in. I decided to mark the burial spot of the poor birds with a few flowers from the garden before going back indoors. I decided to keep Vladimir's incident to myself. It won't do me any good speaking of it.

I spent the rest of the day playing with Mikhail, a now adorable five-year-old, which I've found to be less stressful than when he was a baby. His mother, Radmila, insists we'll be good friends from this, while I've learned how to take care of a child at the same time. I'm not sure about all of that, I'm not even sure if I would like to have a child of my own. She just grins when I tell her this and says I'm young and that I'll change my mind when I'm older.

 _Otets_ and Yevgeni were welcomed back home by Vladimir and I. Our mother simply said some profound words upon hearing of their arrival and locked herself in her room instead. _Otets_ smiled to seeing us, seeming just a little proud that despite everything his children would still welcome him back.

"Vika, I would like to have some words with you after supper," He spoke towards me before stepping inside the palace.

I nodded and noticed Vladimir seemed a tad interested in what it could be about. Yev not so much, in fact he hadn't seemed very cheerful upon arriving. We watched _Otets_ enter, and it is customary to follow after our father. Yevgeni stopped that by putting a hand on the door to close it after our father had taken several steps inside.

"What is this about?" I snap, angry that my brother would ruin our warm welcome like this.

Vlad seemed worried, especially by the frown our older brother showed towards us now that we are alone. "I found him."

I end up giving Vlad a confused look as he seems interested in what Yev is about to tell us. I thought Yev was against me being involved? The twenty-year-old goes to stand in front of the door to face us.

"His name is Jabari Kane, and he currently ranks fifth most powerful magician rather than seventh. He's in charge of five other magicians that are all combats."

"Are you sure that it's him?" Vlad asks before I can fully process what he said.

Yevgeni gave a rather ill expression now before deciding to respond. "They hinted at the possibility of Jabari becoming third. _Otets_ talked him down though, and insisted we put some distance between us during our visit."

"Why are you letting me know? You told Vlad that you didn't want me to get involved."

Yev scowls for a quick second towards Vlad before calming down to settle his eyes on me. "You are the daughter of Abo Menshikov. If he's already making blatant threats towards our father, I believe you should know."

"Is _Otets_ worried?" Vladimir asked.

Yevgeni takes a moment before answering. "He pretends to not be, but I can tell he is on edge."

I couldn't help but feel worried for our father. Vlad continues talking with Yev as I attempt to understand how _Otets_ feels about everything that is happening. He's already upset having lost Kazimir on a mission, worse off because his wife is angry towards him for it.

"No," Yevgeni spoke angrily towards whatever Vladimir had said. " _Printsessa_ is not getting further involved. We've already discussed this."

"Why? Kazimir was my brother too!"

Yev sighed and placed his left hand on my shoulder. "We know, Vika. However, it doesn't change the fact that you are a lady and should not be placed in such a dangerous matter. _Otets_ won't have it, and _Mama_ will make sure of that."

I was taken back by this. I know our mother doesn't like the idea of me even _learning_ magic. I thought my brothers saw otherwise. _Otets_ had, wanting to training me the same he had done with his sons, or at least that is what he had said to me. Had he changed his mind because of Kaz?

Yevgeni let me pass him without another word exchanged between us. Good, because I wasn't sure what to even say to him thanks to the insult. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. Why should me being a girl be what stops me? I _am_ a Menshikov too, am I not?

Supper came, and the Menshikov family is quiet once again, surrounded by the other members of the nome who are covering the tension between us. This time, I'm glaring at my brothers from across the table. Yev apparently couldn't care less, but Vlad is squirmish under my stare.

It came and went, just like the many other meals we've had since Kaz's death. I waited at the table for my father. It's customary that when the host leaves the table, then everyone else is done eating as well. It's in good nature for him to stay until everyone is done with their meal. My brothers had already dismissed themselves along with _Mama_ , so we are waiting for the rest of the Eighteenth Nome to be done.

"How was the food?" I almost jumped to hearing _Otets_ voice. It took me even longer to process that he had asked me a question.

"Excelent, as always," I smile extra for him.

He nods and smiles a bit in response. "I thought so as well. Our chefs make better food than Cairo's. However, Cairo has more mouths to feed than we do."

 _Otets_ had then delved into the strange foods one will find there. The one he hates the most is called feseekh. It's a sunbaked fish that then soaks in salt water for up to a month. He likes fish, but not feseekh. My brothers and I knew of this years ago, and we would sometimes tease him for it.

This is the most I've heard him talk in years. It's the longest I've seen a smile on his face, for that matter. So I listened to all of the dishes he detailed, because I've missed seeing my father happy.

Soon enough the table had gone empty by the time he wrapped up his talk of Egyptian foods. He stood up, and I quickly did the same. This was also the signal to the others to clean up the table, quickly gathering the plates left behind.

I followed _Otets_ to his office, where he gestured for me to take a seat on the couch after closing the door. I did as such and waited for him to start. He hadn't sat behind his desk, deciding to lean against the front of the desk instead. That smile is gone, and he seems like he's uncomfortable.

" _Printsessa_ ," he clears his throat after saying the pet name he had given me. " _Mama_ will be leaving for Kazan in the next week. You will be accompanying her to her family home. You should be packed before then."

I sat in silence as I tried to understand this. "Vacation?"

He closed his eyes to take a deep breath before opening them again. " _Razvod_."

We were quiet for a good couple of minutes. I knew that it could happen, but I had just hoped that it wouldn't. "Why am I going with?"

" _Mama_ has insisted you go with her, Vika. There, you will grow to be a beautiful young lady like her."

"What about Yevgeni and Vladimir?"

"They will be staying here."

"Will you visit to teach me magic?" I'm trying to cling to something for comfort. This was ripped away by a simple shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, _printsessa_. I know you are eager to learn. This is for the best, you hold a better future than your brothers."

My right hand clenched into a fist, and I hid it with my left hand on my lap. "I don't want to go with her."

He sighs as the sad look emerged on his face again. "You do not have a choice in this, Vika."

I stood up from the couch now, my left hand in a fist as well. "You _promised_ to teach me magic, just like my brothers! This isn't fair!"

"It would be for the best that you forget about it. You're better off learning from your mother than I, Vika."

I couldn't believe that my own father would now refuse to teach me. I'm so angry and upset that I storm out of his office without another word. My brothers see me and tried to stop me, but I managed to outrun them and locked myself in my room. I then grabbed a pillow from the bed and cried into it as my arms squeezed it as much as I could.

Hours had gone by and I was laying on my bed feeling dyhadrated thanks to the crying I had burned out of. It took a little longer to persuade myself to get up and get some water. Thankfully the nome had settled into their rooms at this point, so I hadn't needed to hide the fact that I had been crying.

Going into the kitchen, I grabbed a glass and poured water into it to chug down. Feeling refreshed, I poured more water into the glass to slowly drink this time. My head isn't pounding as much this time, and I could think clearer now.

I'm still angry with my parents. Why couldn't _Mama_ try to work things out? Why is _Otets_ letting her leave, let alone take me with? Does he not want me around?

I quickly let that thought leave me. He was clearly upset with what he needed to tell me. _Mama_ wants me to go with her, and he cares for her as much as he cares for me. If she wants a divorce, he would probably let her take whatever she wished. _I just wish it wasn't me_.

After drinking the second glass of water, I wash it up and put it with the rest. I go to leave for my room again, but I stop in front of the front doors. Suddenly I feel like I should open them, and its an odd feeling that I haven't had before.

 _Otets_ wants the best for us, and he's willing to let _Mama_ take me away from them. He's _not_ willing to teach me magic anymore, but insists this is for the best. Perhaps for _Mama_ , but what about me?

I open the front doors, and I stand in the doorway as the cool summer air sweeps in. It's nice and refreshing, much more comfortable to breathe than the air within the _dvorets_. After a few minutes, I step outside and close the door behind me.

It's nice outside, not as stuffy as the palace. Somehow it's quieter too, and I contemplate sleeping outside instead. _Even better_ , I can leave. No one is here to tell me not to.

I hesitate a moment, the thought seeming wrong as I force myself to stand by the gate anyway. I peer around at the palace, as if to make sure no one is actually around to see me. I open the gate, and still no one yelling at me about permission.

I step beyond the gate and close it behind me, eyes still searching the palace for anything. Nothing happened. So I leave, deciding I'm going to visit the one friend I've made outside of the palace.

After awhile of walking, I found myself deciding I won't come back. If _Otets_ thinks I'm better off without magic, then I'd rather live in the city than move with _Mama_ and continue to learn her way of life.


	4. Chapter 4: A Mob of Angry Mothers

"Vika is with me," Ludmila reassured the other woman that came to address the fact that I am ten.

She looks as if she would retort on a normal basis, but Ludmila is one of the many mothers here because they had taken her children to be 'socialized'. She just huffed her disgust at the idea of a child getting involved and went on her way. Ludmila cleared her throat in annoyance and waited before addressing me.

Bogdan, her oldest son, had passed away a year before I had knocked on her door a few months back. Pavel is the youngest, and currently her only son. He had just been taken this morning with other children to be sent to work a _kolkhoz_. We are currently standing in a gathering ready to riot on the matter, most being mothers.

Ludmila had gladly taken me in, treating me like I am her own daughter. I'm rather grateful for it. Under her roof, I've felt more independence surprisingly. I do chores willingly around the place out of respect for her and her remaining son, and I do not mind it.

Living here is no easy task, considering famine is a looming problem. We must rotate who eats and who does not. I quickly understand Bogdan's death, because I would much rather give up food to feed them instead. Ludmila refuses to allow me to do so, insisting I eat when it's my turn. This is more than likely fueled by the fact that she hadn't known her oldest was giving his food to Pavel instead.

"Stay at my side," she orders, "riots can get irrational fast."

I nod in understanding. I had _not_ understood. The mob had been quick to set fire to buildings and lash out at the Soviets in charge of moving the children. At some point, the children had been released, and the carriages had been set aflame just as fast. At one point there were officers trying to fight back, but they retreated after a woman had set one of them ablaze as well.

I soon found myself surrounded by total madness. Some mothers went after the escaping children to recover them, others were too enraged to focus on what their main goal had been. It took some panicked scanning of the area for me to conclude that Ludmila had left. The mob had started to rip wood off of the carriages, lighting the street with more torches.

I decided to try and find Ludmila, or maybe just Pavel. I went the way I had seen the majority of the kids run. It's mostly residential, so they had been smart enough to hopefully find their homes. However, Ludmila's home is on the opposite side of the area, along with many others. I wouldn't be surprised if the confusion pressured them all to stay grouped up.

It had not been long before I found a pair of confused children in an alleyway. They looked as if they could be twins, but they were obviously lost and scared. I approached, hoping to help ease them, maybe help them figure out where they need to go. This is still too close to the riot that officials could easily retrieve them again.

Neither of them was very cooperative when I first asked where they live. The brother had attempted to kick me to keep distance. I ask again, trying to keep calm. The sister responds, and thankfully they are really only four blocks away from where they need to go.

I reassure them they are close to family, and they hesitate before following my instructions. Once they get moving, they are running. I find I need to pick up the pace to stay behind them.

A block and a half away, two officers strolled right in front of us. They were just as surprised to see us as we are of them. I suspect they were sent out to find any stragglers, and they probably didn't think there would be. I quickly grab the twins and force them to turn around. They had dashed back down the alley, understanding we need to reroute.

Upon turning down a street, the girl tripped over one of the loose stones from the street. The brother went to pick her back up, but she's crying in pain when she puts some weight on her right foot. I stop as I process this problem for a second, and I'm immediately scared of the Soviet officials catching up.

Without thinking on it, I quickly turned to the alleyway we just left. The two adults are gaining on us fast, screaming for us to turn ourselves in. I don't know what I had said, all I know is that the officials had suddenly disappeared behind a giant dirt-like wall.

I inhale sharply as I reach out to touch the wall with my left hand. It's real, and I can hear the officers' confusion as well before they decide to go back so they can catch up. It takes me a moment to process that I just performed a spell out of instinct. Not even a spell I know, this is more advanced than heating up water as _Otets_ had me practice.

It takes a few seconds before I wake up from my amazement, turning to find the girl is still on the ground, protesting the idea of standing to her brother. His eyes are wide on me and the wall, fearful of me now. I take a deep breath before approaching to help get the girl back on her feet. I let her lean on her brother as she limps along.

It didn't take long to hear the officers arguing about where we might have gone. I urge them to take the next alleyway, but I stay on the street as I face in the direction their voices are coming from. Eventually, they are in sight, and they are a bit cautious about seeing me now. I dart further down the street, hoping to distract them from the twins in the alleyway.

It worked; I realize upon looking over my shoulder to see them chasing after me now. They are gaining as well, so I pick an alleyway to go down in an effort to ditch them. That helped get me some distance. Unfortunately, upon reaching the next street, I ran right into another official.

I went to back up, but he had quickly gotten a grip on my right arm seconds before his fist connected with my face. Everything was blurry after that, but I could hear the first two officers reporting to the new one. Mostly comments on 'a wall', but my head hurt too much to care about it.

The newer official scoffed to their comments as my vision started to clear up. I was now able to process that I have my hands tied in front of me with a rope that's rubbing the skin raw. "It's true, we can show you!"

He finally agrees but assigns one of the two to watch me. I'm finally able to process my surroundings clearly when they come back. I jumped in surprise to the newer Soviet officer squatting in front of me to make eye contact.

"What is your name?" He demands immediately.

"Vika," my voice is raspy, and I realize it hurts to move my facial muscles now.

"Last name?"

I just shrug at him. Menshikov is a death sentence here, and I refuse to give it to anyone beyond the walls of the _dvorets_. Most of the civilians have accepted it, then again most of them immediately consider me an orphan that Ludmila had immediately adopted. She already decided in her mind that Yevgeni must have passed away, and I had not corrected that assumption.

I can tell I'm testing his patience with my refusal to cooperate. "Who is your father?"

Silence is the answer I offer him, and he's further annoyed as he goes to stand. "Is she one of the children they picked up this morning?" He goes to ask the other two now.

They both shrug, but they talk of how my silence might conclude that I am. I focus on them again because they suddenly go at attention to another figure approaching. "Kirov, it's too dangerous to be walking the streets."

The man gives the officer a grim smile in response. "I've had my fair share of revolts, this one is minor in comparison. Any luck in regathering the children?"

The officials now report to this man. He's wearing a suit, and not a uniform like the other Soviets. He must be higher up since they have no problem with reporting to him.

The wall I made is brought up again. It dawns on me that it might be the biggest mistake I've made yet as the man's eyes are settled on me while he listens to their description of it. He then chuckles and calls them delusional. "I just walked past that alley, there's no wall there."

All three officers are about to protest this, but the man brings his hand up to halt it. "Gather the escaping children. Bring them here while I clean this one up."

The official that captured me gives him a questioning look. "We don't want the public thinking we support beating up children. Now go, lest she be the only one sent to the farm."

They hesitate but finally leave as the man they called 'Kirov' approached me. He goes to kneel before me and pulls a handkerchief from his pocket. I flinch as he brings it to my face. "Calm down _printsessa_ ," he hushes as he goes about brushing the cloth under my right eye, and I realize it stinks to the light pressure.

My breath hitches as I recognize the pet name. The last time I heard it was the last time I had talked with my father seven months ago. I don't speak on it, not sure as to why this strange man would know I would respond to it. Maybe it was mere coincidence.

"Get up," he suddenly instructs. It takes me a moment to realize he's back on his feet and uses the rope to force me to stand as well. My wrists burn in response, so I willingly get back on my feet.

A hieroglyph burns blue between us, and the rope disintegrates in response. A flick of his wrist and 'Kirov' disappears, instead, a regular peasant man stands in his place. "Let's go home before _duraki_ come back."

I recognize his use of magic, especially glamor. I decide it best for me to follow him back to the palace. "Did _Otets_ send you?" I whisper towards him after walking a few blocks, purposely avoiding the mob that is still setting practically anything aflame at this point. Though it appears that the officers have regrouped and are trying to push the mob back now.

"No," is his swift reply. "Why send someone when I can do it myself?"

It took a second too long for me to process what he meant. I'm speechless, but I know I shouldn't be. I'm well aware that he sometimes interferes with the politics of St. Petersburg when he finds he must.

He had been involved in delivering messages for the last Tsar during his unfortunate stay in Yekaterinburg. _Otets_ had gone about personally handling Empress-Dowager Maria Feodorovna until her departure for England. Upon hearing the name of Menshikov, she immediately brushed him off as a mere entertainer. However, my father insisted on being close to ensure her protection, despite the sneers she would give his way.

We walk in silence, keeping as far away as we can from the patrols that are now large in number thanks to the riot that my father claims they more than likely settled by now. It's dark upon our arrival, and I'm certain most of the Eighteenth Nome had already gone to bed. My father gestures me to follow him inside.

He had closed the door to his office and quickly went about making an ice pack. Being a water elementalist, he does this feat rather easily and goes to place it gently against my cheek. I wince to the strong sting of it, and he apologizes before instructing me to hold it in place.

I watch as he goes about gathering more items and sets them on the desk. "How did you know where to find me?" I finally ask.

He pauses as he sets a jar down gently. "When you made the wall, Vika, it gave off a magical pulse that I sensed. Luckily, I was already in the city in an attempt to calm the riot that was occurring."

 _Otets_ brings his chair to rest to the left of the one he instructed I sit on. Then instructed I remove the ice pack so he can rub the ointment from the jar on the area, and I believe the cold helped numb the pain I would feel from this. "You've been missed dearly, _printsessa_."

A frown forms on his face, and his eyes distance for a moment before coming back and continuing to apply more ointment. "I would be angry for you running away. However, your mother was discovered and killed before making it home. The Soviets claimed her to be a _kulak_."

What? I'm finding myself trying not to cry because I can tell my father is on the verge of doing so himself. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh before going about applying a small bandage. "Your mother was never really the type to hide. She preferred to make her presence known to the public, and she honestly hated me for sneaking around."

He then gestures for me to apply the ice pack again. "I'm just glad you're safe, and that I found you before they could send you who knows where."

"Thank you, _Otets_."

A sad smile graces his face before he ruffles my hair with his right hand. "That being said, your protest against my decision has been recognized. Your 'display' of power has been noted, and _yes_ I removed it. There's a strong chance that you could be an earth elementalist, but we will need to do some more tests before it's decided. Then we'll begin your training."

My eyes light up slightly. Honestly, the months I spent under Ludmila's roof, magic had been basically forgotten. The wall I suddenly made was a giant surprise, like a sudden slap to the face of what I had left behind.

"First, you should get some much-needed rest. Then a bath is required along with a hearty meal. I trust your brothers will want your attention all day tomorrow as well."


	5. Chapter 5: Mikhail Hates My Studying

_Otets_ had banned any visits to St. Petersburg. Vlad and Yev tell me this is because of _Mama_ 's passing. I hesitate but briefly tell them that it's for the best.

It had taken a week of being home to process that I had left Ludmila and Pavel without a goodbye, and I worry about what they think has become of me. _Otets_ reassures me that it's best to not let them get too close, and I stiffly nod in agreement. If they were to know who I truly am, there's a chance they would quickly turn against me. Still, I worry for them, and I'm immensely grateful for Ludmila's hospitality.

Training is officially happening. A few tests make _Otets_ certain that I am indeed an earth elementalist. He then proceeds to tell me to keep that information for myself. Unlike some of the higher up magicians of the House of Life, the Menshikovs prefer to keep our talents on the down low. _Otets_ explains that our enemies can use that information against us, and it's better to keep them in the dark.

I'm given a mix of different books to read. One week it's basic statuary, the next is common poisons, and the next book could be Alexandrian Greek. By the end of the week, _Otets_ asks for a demonstration of what I had read as a show that I am learning. If he approves, then he'll give me a new book to study.

It's spring, and I'm eager for the warmer weather at the age of fifteen. I can practice my skill in the courtyard without upsetting Mikhail and the snowman family he had spent the winter building. Though he's already upset that the 'child' had lost an arm because the snow melted to the point that it fell out. I just laugh and remind him that the family will all melt, and he ignored me for the rest of the night for it.

Yevgeni had gotten caught looking for information on this Jabari Kane last year, receiving a stern lecture from father. However, my brother is still digging up information on him. He hasn't gotten much, but that doesn't stop him from trying. He'll sneak out when he can, insisting that Vlad and I don't tell _Otets_. Vlad encourages him, but I just sigh and shake my head.

Vlad has found a fascination with snakes and has been studying them for the past three years. As to what he's doing, I'm not entirely sure. I've seen him dispose of a dead snake last fall, but he hadn't seen that I caught him burying it beside the birds. It sends a chill down my spine when I even think about it, but I keep it to myself because I'm not sure how to explain any of it. All I know is that it feels off, and I hate being reminded of it.

There's a small tug on the skirt of my dress that wakes me up from watching the snow slowly melting under the sun's rays. I peer to my left to find an eager Mikhail to be the culprit. "Can we go out and play?"

I'm no longer responsible for caring for him since he hit seven-years-old. However, he likes to bother me for attention, rather than bug any of the other six children closer to his age. Radmila finds it adorable despite my slight annoyance.

I shake my head and gesture to the newest book that I am to study, further study in earth magic. He immediately pouts, knowing that it means I won't be going outside today. "You're always reading! Why can't you just come out for a little bit?"

He's ten, and he has yet to start learning magic. Radmila is hesitating, but she says she's willing to have him start learning whenever he feels he wants to. I don't think the thought has quite entered Mikhail's mind, considering he's annoyed by all of the studying I am doing.

I just smirk before reaching down to tap my right index finger on his nose. "In a few more days. I'll rush this one so I can have some free time. How do you feel about that?"

I bring my hand back to my side as the pout continues. "Why can't you come outside today and rush after?"

"Because that's procrastination, and it looks lazy and uncaring," I answer simply to his disapproval.

I don't mention the fact that I'm eager to read all this book contains. I'm interested in learning about other skills in magic, but the earth elementalism books are like a test in my opinion. I want to be the best I can, I want to prove to _Otets_ that he had not been mistaken in training me. I want him to be proud of his only daughter, and I want to rub it in my brothers' faces that a girl can be just as powerful as they can be. I can just imagine my older brother smirking and running his hand through my hair in encouragement.

I quickly go to ignore the thought of my late brother, and Mikhail helps with his upset sigh. "I can make you some _goryachiy shokolad_ in the meantime," I offer in hopes to help his mood. It's much too early for him to spend the rest of the day pouting.

His brown eyes lit up, but he keeps the frown on his face. "Okay," he tries to maintain his sadness, but his eyes have already given him away.

I laugh and lead him to the kitchen. Setting the book down, I go about making the hot chocolate and orange crème fraiche. Mikhail sits patiently as I go about this, asking a few questions as to how I had slept last night to what I am studying now. I tell him everything, and sometimes he doesn't quite understand when I explain the books Father has given me.

He gives me a puzzled look when I tell him that its another study on earth magic. I just shrug it off and place the mug before him after adding the crème to it. I pour myself a cup and take a sip. I frown slightly as I silently criticize that the orange is just a bit much this time.

Mikhail doesn't seem to notice, thanking me for it and calling it delicious. I give him a smile anyways, despite knowing it's off. "Why another book on earth magic? Shouldn't you be learning other things?"

I laugh at the thought. "Mikhail, I'm not a master of earth magic, just proficient. I still have a lot to learn."

In fact, the last earth elementalist book I had studied, I discovered that some can immediately summon certain metals or gems right from the earth itself. I hadn't gotten to the point that I can do that, but I can identify different materials on first glance. I still sometimes try to see if I can summon a ruby when the thought comes back into my mind, but I'm not exactly eager to have this skill to keep practicing.

He huffs at this, swirling the mug around a bit. "You should be good by now, considering all of the studying you do."

"There's still so much more that I have no knowledge of, Mikhail. It takes years of studying, and even then most still find things they hadn't known of before." Or so _Otets_ stated after I had become flustered that I couldn't boil water.

I don't expect myself to know everything, I think that would be an outrageous goal to have considering how extensive magic is. I just want to be good enough, and I am not at that point yet. In the back of my mind, I wonder if I will ever know when I'm at that point, but I quickly ignore this strange worry.

Mikhail had wanted to continue arguing his side on the matter, but the words hadn't escaped his throat upon seeing Yevgeni join us. I give my brother a smile as his eyes settle on the hot chocolate. He looks tired, and I would not be surprised if he had slipped out last night, he's more often gone than within the walls of the palace these days.

I hadn't asked, I just poured him a cup and handed it to him. He blinked before giving a sheepish grin to realizing he had been lost in thought. "Thank you, _printsessa_." A nod directed towards Mikhail as he sits to his right.

Mikhail immediately felt uncomfortable being so close to my brother. I trust the only reason he's comfortable around me is because I had helped care for him, otherwise he probably would avoid me just as much. He dismisses himself and thanks me for the hot chocolate.

Yev snorts as he recognizes the reason for Mikhail's departure, taking a sip of the contents of the mug. I hesitate, wondering if he would recognize that it's off. He paused, and then took another sip as if to make sure of what he had tasted the first time. "This is rather good, Vika."

"There's too much orange in the crème," I point out my annoyance on the matter.

His brown eyes land on me now, a knowing smirk on his face. "Compared to what? Kaz's _goryachiy_ _shokolad_?"

I tense, but a few seconds of silence make me nod. He takes another sip, not being overly judgy of the fact that I've been using the drink in an attempt to bring my oldest brother back into my life. "Kazimir didn't have a set recipe, Vika. He just made it, and it always would taste a little different each time. I suspect you hadn't noticed because you were young. However, you shouldn't critique yourself so much on a drink."

It takes me a moment to process that. I'm stuck wondering if I'm chasing some memory that's simply embedded with Kaz's kind smile. I hold back tears and force myself to nod, but my brother's eyes are on the counter and not so much on me.

"Vlad and I annoyed him, I think he saw himself as a role model and he hadn't wanted to be. Then he saw you, and that all changed. He wanted to be suddenly the best older brother he could be." Yev chuckles as his eyes lift to connect with my gaze, "Sorry Vika."

"For what?"

"You're about to cry," he points out easily. "Kaz would have slapped the back of my head already."

I laugh as I can see just as much, but a tear escapes in the process. Yev sighs as I quickly brush it away with my hand. "Our family has been broken since, and I wonder sometimes if I should have tried to fill his shoes for you and Vlad."

"No," I'm quick to interrupt this, "you wouldn't have been able to do that, Yev. Then you would be stressing more than I am over this hot chocolate."

He nods to my point. "How have your lessons been?"

I explain to him what I've learned so far and that I have a new book to study as it is. Unlike Mikhail, Yevgeni is listening closely. I suppose that would be the difference between someone who is learning magic and one that has yet to. It helps that Yev is a water elementalist like our father, he knows the basics of bending a natural material to your will. He has some skill in earth, but he had only studied the basics and moved on to another basic.

"A few more basics and he'll start handing you the more advanced books," Yev informs casually before taking another sip out of the mug.

"Advanced earth?" I ask.

"Yes, and then some." He hesitates a moment as if wondering if he should explain or not. "You'll start reading from our ancestors' scrolls. Gods and their roles in the balance between Order and Chaos. Complicated spells and rituals, ones that _Otets_ will never test you on. He'll start testing you on what you retained, rather than let you demonstrate. There's a lot of history you'll be reading from, and he expects you to be able to learn the wisdom within those scrolls."

I'm excited to hear this, but I do my best to not show it. Those scrolls have been for our family's eyes only. _Otets_ considers them family heirlooms, and therefore we take on the responsibility of keeping the world balanced with this knowledge. Magicians within the House of Life that have a portion of the knowledge that Thoth has, but scholared by priests of Ra. It's a show of power, even over the few magicians that have the ancient blood of past pharoahs pumping through their hearts.

My brother smirks at me before chugging down the rest of the drink. As if he could tell that I'm eager to have the scrolls before me. I bite my tongue back though because it's been a few years since Yevgeni and I have talked amongst ourselves. Actually, it's been a while since any of my brothers have, and I kind of missed it.

" _Otets_ invited a guest over tonight," Yev says after clearing his throat.

I raise an eyebrow at this, ever curious as to how Yev would know of this. He only lets us know at the same time that he announces to the Eighteenth Nome of our expected guests. It's been rarer these past few years due to everything that has happened.

Yevgeni leans back in the chair, a rather hesitant look on his face. I can tell he's debating on if he should tell me, but I'll know eventually if what he says is true. "Jabari Kane has been invited to spend the night within the palace."

I spat back the hot chocolate into the mug upon hearing that name again. My eyes are wide and stuck on my brother as I gently place the mug down on the counter. Two minutes pass of silence before I manage to gain some form of composure. "Why?"

Yev sighs as he sits upright now. "I'm not sure why Vika. I've been trying to wrap my head around it for the past week. Vlad doesn't even know yet, you're the first I've told about it."

I blink a few times as I attempt to make some form of sense out of this. I have no idea why our father would invite the killer of his firstborn into our home. Then again, are we so sure that he's the one that murdered Kazimir?

"Why tell me first?" I ask, curious as to why he would suddenly let me in on this _before_ Vladimir.

"I don't think Vlad is coping very well," Yev is quick to admit. "He's been rather interested in snakes, and all I hear from him on it is how amused he is by the different venoms they produce. Then he has a list of what his favorite is so far, and it's heavily based on what their venom does to their victim."

I tense upon hearing this, quickly recalling the snake he had buried. "I've noticed that he's been studying them," I agree to his statement, but I hold back from saying much more than that.

"I don't think _Otets_ has," Yev frowns at the thought. "At first I thought it was a phase, he's an animal charmer so he'll eventually move on to making a list of favorite spiders. Except he's been stuck on snakes for a while now."

I'm just slightly relieved that someone else has noticed Vlad's odd behavior. I don't want to feel creeped out by one of my own brothers, but Vlad has been acting strangely for years now. I'm tempted to spill about the massacre of birds six years ago because I worry for our brother now that this is coming to light.

Yevgeni stands from the chair before I can fully register it. "Do you own a dress that is nicer than that still?"

The dress I'm wearing is far more casual than our mother would allow. It's loose and not fancy in the slightest. I frown as I recall I had received a green dress that father had given me on my birthday. I had faked my happiness to see it, but I would have rather set it on fire if it wouldn't insult _Otets_. I nod to my brother's question.

"Have Radmila help with your hair. I know it's been a while since you've done anything fancy with it. You know Father would expect it of us."

I hesitate to nod at his point before he leaves the kitchen. I suppose he will go to force himself to inform Vlad of the guest we are expecting tonight, despite how uncomfortable he feels. I sigh and refill the hot chocolate, knowing I won't have the time to study today as I had promised Mikhail.


	6. Chapter 6: Radmila the Hair Elementalist

Radmila sighed after pinning the last strand of burnet hair up. I peer up at her as she takes a step back to take in her work. "You look just like your mother."

I know she misses her, they had been friends from the start when my mother married _Otets_. _Mama_ hadn't known anyone upon entering the palace. Radmila says my father had asked to help welcome her into the nome.

My expression saddens as I realize why she looks like she might cry, "Sorry."

She shakes her head and helps me stand from the chair, then pulls me into a hug, careful of her work. "Don't be, you should embrace it, Vika. You have her beauty and a portion of her grace. A little more polish would make you into a fine young lady, whether you want to admit it or not. The men will harass your father for his blessing."

Ugh, I've heard this nonsense before. _Mama_ would always bring it up, and then swiftly reprimand me for my shaky pour of tea. I've always rolled my eyes at the idea because it seems rather silly. If they are anything like my brothers, I have no interest.

Father had never announced our guest. I started to question if Yev had been mistaken. Supper was approaching fast, and I decided I would lie to _Otets_ about my appearance, tell him I wanted to wear the dress he had gifted me.

To be fair, dressing up made me miss _Mama_. Kazimir's smile upon seeing the effort made. I miss how our family _was_. Who knew a big, puffy, green dress could pry that out of me? I let out a sad sigh and tell myself that maybe I should try to dress more fashionably in remembrance of it all. No one has complained about my more comfortable dresses, and I've appreciated that.

A visitor at the door earns my attention. A dark-skinned man who stands at least a foot taller than _Otets_ has a lighter-skinned woman at his side. I take a step to try and eavesdrop as my father greets them.

He had an easy time talking with the man but addressing the woman seemed to be a small problem. _Otets_ switched languages, and the woman smiled as if realizing what he's asking. She speaks in a different dialect, and my father corrects himself to whatever tongue she spoke to greet her.

 _Otets_ let them in, and I quickly realize that the man in bland linen clothing must be my brother's killer. The woman is wearing close to my casual dresses, her burnet hair pinned up in a bun of sorts. Is she this man's wife?

 _Otets_ soon spots me and speaks to the other man in his dialect, then the woman's, while his eyes are on me. " _Printsessa_ , this is ustaaz Jabari Kane and his wife madam Nadia Kane."

I'm frozen in alarm, eyes stuck on the man, who then chuckles and speaks towards my father. _This_ is the man who has destroyed the peace within our family? Why is _Otets_ acting friendly towards him? _Why_ has he decided to tolerate this _thief_ in our home?

How can someone so _vile_ be married? Is she as disgusting of a human being as he is? Would she gladly kill us as well? _Why are they here?_

 _Otets_ lets out a nervous laugh but leads the couple past me. I take a moment before turning to watch him escort them towards the dining room. I'm still long after they had already disappeared behind the door.

The hall seems like it's swaying, and my head feels light as I try to process the movement. My stomach had apparently decided to twist itself, and I want to throw up in response. My legs feel heavy, and it feels like forever before they give out.

"Breathe, Vika," Yev's voice cuts like a knife through the confusion.

Am I not breathing? I force myself to, and my lungs seem relieved by the act. So I maintain it, and my vision takes a moment to steady itself. My brother is upside down, seeming very worried as he's focused on me.

He had combed his copper hair back, looking rather polished, and I realize I haven't seen him like that in years. It takes longer for me to process he is frowning, and his brown gaze is laced with understanding. Even longer to realize he must have propped me against his leg once I finally could feel the floor under me.

We can faintly hear our father's voice announcing that we have 'surprise' guests beyond the door. I go to sit up, but Yevgeni puts a hand on my shoulder. "Relax first, make certain you can stand."

I grind my teeth, not wanting to stay on the floor longer than I have to. Yev's glare told me he wasn't asking. I still feel a tad lightheaded, so I have to stay until it clears.

"Your hair looks nice, _rodnoy brat_ ," I go to point out.

He smirks at this, "Not as nice as yours, _sestra_. Radmila…?"

I nod as a smile spreads. Radmila has a way with hair that honestly confuses me. Somehow she can tame it all to do as she wants it to, and I can barely make a decent enough bun with strands of hair refusing to cooperate. I wonder if there's a book on hair elementalism?

My vision completely clears, and I feel more aware of my surroundings. So I go to stand, Yevgeni assisting me to get upright. "Thank you," I make sure to say, now feeling embarrassed that my brother had even _needed_ to help in the first place.

He offers a half-hearted smile in response. "I threw up when I finally saw him. I guess I was so _angry_ at the thought that Kaz could die at his hands. Don't be embarrassed that you fainted, Vika. Just remember to breathe. It's going to be a long night."

* * *

Vladimir's hands crumpled up the fabric napkin he brought under the table. Brown gaze switching between our male guest and _Otets_ , who are discussing something in the man's language. Thankfully Yev noticed as much and cleared his throat as if to warn our brother to get a grip. He hesitated, but smoothed the napkin and settled it on the table again before anyone else could notice.

Nadia Kane had seemed as if she tried to understand what the two men where discussing, and then quickly gave up to study everyone at the table with her bright green eyes. I point it out to Yev, and he whispers that they are newlyweds, and there is a language barrier between them. I wonder how one would decide to marry without being able to communicate, but I don't voice it. No wonder _Otets_ struggled to communicate with her.

Dinner went as smoothly as it could. Vlad had calmed somewhat, focusing on eating rather than the man across from us. Yevgeni acted as if he was doing the same, but I'm certain he was listening to whatever they are discussing. I privately note to refer back on it.

The woman, though dressed rather casual, had been trained to be lady-like as well. She did it so naturally, it reminded me of _Mama_ in a way. As if they've never done anything else in their life. I suppose I would be the same, but as _Otets_ puts it 'I've seen famine'. In other words, I'm constantly fighting myself to do the same elegant eating habits, because I'm _very_ afraid I will slip into the habits I was in while living outside of the palace.

Her eyes land on me, and I'm not aware of our staring contest until her right eyebrow lifts questioningly. I quickly force myself to cut into the lamb and take a bite. I glance up to see she has a smirk on her face before taking a sip of red wine, her eyes still on me. I scowl at the fact that she had caught me watching her, and instead bring my gaze to _Otets_.

Father had apparently forced Yevgeni into the conversation he was having with Jabari. Yev is fluent in his tongue, but I can tell he is a tad uncomfortable doing it as he is sitting rather stiff-like. Our guest's brown eyes are strictly on him as he speaks, before chuckling and talking with _Otets_ again. Yev relaxes somewhat with a breath before taking a rather large sip of the wine.

I take another bite of lamb before chasing it with the wine. Nadia's eyes had moved, staying on Yevgeni for a moment, who hasn't noticed because he's studying his plate now. I notice Vladimir tense, and I realize he is listening to what Jabari is saying through a smile.

It happened so quickly, I could hardly understand what was going on. Vlad had gripped his wine glass to the point that it shattered. I flinched to the shards jumping in the air, and it took a moment to process that a small piece landed in my hand that had just let go of my glass to rest on the table. Vlad is screaming in what I would assume to be our guest's tongue before dismissing himself.

Yev's eyes are wide but takes a moment to process my hand. He speaks quickly, probably to dismiss himself, and gestures me to come with him. He doesn't give me time to ask anything, quickly pulling me into the nearby restroom.

"What just happened?" I ask as he inspects my hand before looking up at me.

Yevgeni shakes his head in annoyance, " _Rodnoy brat_ lost it because the man was bragging." He takes a step to inspect my face. "You have glass under your eye."

I can't feel it, but considering how fast everything happened, I decided I might not be processing it as much as the shard in my hand. He forces me to sit on the side of the bathtub and studies what I guess would be the shard that is under my right eye. A knock on the door halts us, and Yev takes a breath before opening it.

Nadia is peering in, her green eyes on me immediately. She starts talking, and I finally recognize it to be French. I'm not very fluent in it, I only know the basics, it's at least enough to recognize what language she is speaking.

Yevgeni tenses for a second, and then talks in her tongue. It's enough to have the woman's eyes land on my brother, and she responds, and the only word I recognize is _rekhet_ , Egyptian for healer.

My brother hadn't hesitated to welcome her in before closing the door behind her. I tense as the woman stands before me, observing my face before talking in French again. She then says something and a bag appears on the floor.

I peer up at my brother as she starts digging through the bag. "Trust her," Yev says, knowing I'd rather not. "She's a proper healer."

There's ointment, tweezers, and gauze she has set on the tub to my right. She says something as her right-hand grips the tweezers and her eyes land on me again. "Stay still, it might hurt a bit. Flinching might make it worse," Yevgeni says.

I'm shaking, but force myself to stay still by clasping my left hand over my right. There is a sharp sting but it calms just as fast. It takes a moment of her pressing gauze to the area for me to realize she had taken the glass out. She stops to place the cloth on the tub again, finding traces of blood on it now. Nadia quickly applies a small amount of ointment to the spot, speaking in French as her green eyes are strictly on me.

"She says the ointment will help heal the wound, make it seem as if it never happened," Yev translates for me. "It's, uh, already working actually."

Nadia gestured for my hand now, and I don't hesitate to let her attend to that as well. Her hands are incredibly steady as she quickly pulls the glass shard out before pressing the gauze to that as well. A few seconds of that, she adds the ointment to it, and I get to see how fast it healed the small laceration for myself.

A nod of approval to her own work, she quickly disposes of the gauze and glass shards before cleaning her tweezers. Yevgeni seems impressed, and I'm honestly confused. I clench my hand and relax to test, feeling as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She seems to truly have the gentle hands of a healer, so why is she married to that man?

The door rattles to a fist pounding on it. Yev swiftly moves to open the door, finding _Otets_ urgently peering past his son to take me in. There's a hint of surprise in his gaze before moving on to spot the other woman in the room, who has just put her items in her bag and was about to send it back into the duat I assume.

Yev moves to the side as our father forces the door to open more. He addresses Nadia in French, and the woman gives a small smile before responding. Then she sent her bag away, dismissing herself from the room, probably to go back to her husband.

 _Otets_ took a moment before stepping in to close the door behind him. "Where did Vlad go?"

Yev shrugged, "Probably to his room to retire, _Otets_."

He seems frustrated by that answer, but I can tell it's more directed towards my younger brother rather than the elder one. Except, I'm not mad about Vladimir's reaction. His made more sense than me fainting, and I suppose I feel jealous of that.

"Why did you invite that _monstr_ here?" I ask, but my voice shakes from anger.

 _Otets'_ brown eyes settle on me, and I can tell he seems surprised by what I had said. He clears his throat, glancing at Yev for a moment before deciding on what to say. "I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised by your desperation to know everything you can on Kazimir's passing. Yes, that very man is the reason your older brother has not spent the last few years with his family. However, I highly doubt you know that Kaz had saved me from death. Jabari had not intended to harm him, his initial target had _been_ me."

I glance at Yev for confirmation and instead find his eyes to the floor as if surprised by this as well. I start to cry to the news, knowing exactly what would have run through Kaz's mind upon sacrificing himself to protect our father. I feel like I've been hit by a rock knowing that father has been blaming himself.

"Why is he here?" Yev asks again, bringing his eyes back to _Otets_.

 _Otets_ inhales deeply before going to finally answer. "I want all of you to understand that he is human just as much as we are. He is not a monster, despite his morals being skewed." He paused for a moment to take in our expressions. "It's a hard lesson, but you need to learn it. The world is not your ally, but you should still strive to be better than it. We are the keepers of Ma'at, and we must maintain that despite how much blood you may have to stroll through."

I took a moment to process that, meanwhile, I can tell Yev is agitated by the concept. "You want us to be hospitable to everyone, including our enemies?" I ask, interested in why _Otets_ feels we should take that approach.

"Yes, and the best way to start was to have dinner with them," _Otets_ explains rather easily.

"You're tolerating a threat to yourself by opening the doors to them!" Yev scowls.

"Kane won't do anything here," he sounds rather sure of the matter, "there are far too many enemies here for him to feel comfortable enough to do so."

Yevgeni shakes his head in complete disagreement but doesn't go to voice it. Instead, he makes his way to leave the room, slipping past our father. "Yev, you must stay within the safety of the nome tonight. No sneaking off to see your friend," _Otets_ glares him down as if to hammer in his words.

My brother tensed, seeming surprised that our father knows, but slips out without another word to add to the conversation. My right eyebrow raises a bit to it, who is this friend my brother finds he needs to sneak out of the mansion to visit? _Otets_ closes his eyes as he lets out a frustrated exhale before settling his eyes back on me. "Are you still searching for a reason to storm off as well, _printsessa_?"

"No _Otets_ ," I lower my gaze to the floor.

He sighs, and a few seconds pass before his hand is under my chin to lift my head so our eyes can meet again. "You look _strikingly_ like your mother tonight, Vika. I was not requiring any of you to dress up for our guests. On that note, thank you. You can dismiss yourself for the rest of the night if you desire to."

Though he kept his tone calm, the glossiness of his brown eyes told me that he was missing his late wife. I feel immediate guilt for being the source of this reminder, but my throat closes up before I can say anything. _Otets_ removed his hand, but my head stayed lifted even after he already dismissed himself from the bathroom.

A tear makes its way down my face, and I realize I had been sitting here for a few minutes thinking of _Mama_. I quickly wipe it away, a quiet laugh escapes me as I could remember her scorning me for shedding tears during a stupid temper I had over learning the piano. Because a lady does not cry, she does what is expected of her.

I take a heavy breath before getting up to retire to my room. It was early, but considering the emotions that have stirred, I've decided that it was necessary. A thought of studying crosses my mind upon seeing the earth book on my desk, but I roll my eyes and quickly go about escaping the dress.

The next morning, I was greeted to the sight of seeing Kane and his wife leaving the nome. Vladimir is still scowling, but at a distance this time as _Otets_ and Radmila wish them well. I froze as the woman had waved goodbye in my direction as well before her husband closed the door.

The rest of the nome resumed the normal morning routine. I note that Yev is nowhere to be seen, noting he most likely slipped out last night despite our father's warning. Vladimir is still a fuming mess as he hesitates to go about his day.

 _Otets_ is expecting quite a bit from us to tolerate the man who killed our dearly missed brother. However, I don't see an issue with perhaps befriending the man's wife, at least for now. Certainly, that would appease father to some degree? I note to bother him to teach me further in French.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had a good chunk of it written, but I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to go with. I'm happy with what I have though. I'm planning to update a lot more of this, especially with Time Swap being close to being done. (Still working on that update, it might take a bit because I'm debating on if I should make it the last chapter or if I should go ahead and write up another one to chase after to end it.)**

 **I'm also highly considering returning to The World in the Eyes of Amos Kane. At the time of posting, I was pretty proud of it. Looking at it now, the chapters could use some help, especially now that I've sharpened my writing abilities a tad. In other words, I'm debating on if I should rewrite chapters, or if I should just go ahead and continue from where I had stopped. On one hand, I would like to revise it. On the other, it's kind of already a decent project considering I'm planning on doing all three books.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! An even bigger thanks for being patient with my long updates!**


End file.
